The Winds of Change
by DustyH20
Summary: With the occasional disturbance, life had grown too peaceful for the Monsters and Megamind. Unknowingly, a threat is coming and the earth is in danger. The Monsters and Megamind must band together to save the earth.


Disclaimer: I don't own Monsters Vs. Aliens or do I own Megamind. I do own the plot for this story and the characters I introduce

Well I decided to write my second story! I was wanting to do a new story but had no idea what I wanted to do. So I decided to write a crossover between the two of these since they're the most possible to crossover with. Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

Chapter One

Lost in the confines of space, a lone spaceship was drifting around like a bottle with no indication of where it will end up. Aside from a few rocks here and there nothing was in its path, just a straight shot to wherever is in the way. Wherever luck, whether it be good or bad, would have it land. Most unfortunately, the spaceship happened to be located in the Milky Way galaxy.

The spaceship was on course to arrive to earth. The luck had proven to be bad.

(At the Surveillance Station)

Two guys could be seen sitting around in a room. One was messing around with a paddleball while the other was messing around on his old game boy. Why he doesn't just download an emulator to his Iphone the world will never know.

The first guy noticed something on a screen to his right. Well…this wasn't good. Last time this happened there was a big incident with the revelation that aliens were for sure real. "Hey, you might want to take a look at this."

The second guy walked over to where the first guy was sitting and looked at the screen. What he noticed was a dot starting to get closer and closer to earth. "This isn't good! Someone's got to do something! Oh, wait…we need to do something. They STILL haven't told us what to do in case this happens!"

"Calm down, just like last time all we need to do is figure out the point of impact and the government will take care of it." After typing some combination on the screen, they were able to see on another screen a map of the earth. The map zoomed in on the United States, and then it zoomed onto the state of Missouri. Then the town of Forsyth was shown. "We need to notify the government of this. Quickly! Get me the phone!"

"Don't worry about it. It's just Missouri."

"There's nothing wrong with Missouri!"

(With the Spaceship)

It had entered into earth's atmosphere. The spaceship started moving faster and faster towards the ground as the weight in the atmosphere caused the ship to pick up speed. Finally, the spaceship had impacted onto the ground with a large boom. However, the ship started skidding through the ground leaving a big trail as the impact hadn't made it lose its momentum.

Finally, the spaceship had stopped moving and was sitting there silently. Stuck in a big area of woods, the small woodland creatures stared at the ship in confusion, well, as confused as an animal can get. Trees were knocked all around the area from where the spaceship had destroyed the entire area.

Soon with a hiss the spaceship's front door started to retract inside. A figure started walking out while in a daze. All the bouncing around inside of the ship would take a lot out of anyone. The figure was around six feet four inches, was humanoid in appearance but it was completely black with red eyes. However, the strangest thing was that it had no ears, nose, mouth, fingers, and toes. It was like it would not need any of those things. Quickly holding onto the wall of the ship the figure looked around to see where it was at. "Hmm?" Giving off a questionable hum the figure watched as it noticed something start to come through the trees. Cocking its head in confusion at the weird person it wondered what a weird flesh bag like that is doing all the way out here. It had no idea how loud of a sound it made when it landed.

A man walked through the trees. The man was about six feet tall, had a small beard, and looked to be about in his thirties. With his Bud Light cap on his head, t-shirt, jeans, boots, and shotgun in hand he wandered over to the strange ship located on the ground. "Wha-" The man continued walking towards the ship before he was right in front of it. "What is this?" He had an idea of what it was. Everyone knew of the existence of aliens now, but it's much different when you see one up close. It's hard for your mind to even wrap around the idea that this was from another planet.

The creature stared at the man for exactly three seconds from the other side of the ship. It had hidden before the man became close enough so it wouldn't get caught. Then, it moved. Pouncing onto the man the creature's limbs started growing and wrapping all around the man's body. The man was caught in a vice-like grip. This was before the strange monster had started to glow an eerie green color. When the glowing stopped the creature had jumped off of him and started to scream in pain.

The man, unable to move out of exhaustion, watched in horror as the creature was screaming and thrashing about as its entire body structure started to transform into something else then what it really was. When the body fully changed the man gave a gasp in surprise; it was a full replica of him. The strangest thing about it was that its skin was gray, the clothes were black, and its eyes were a frightening red. No irises or pupils, it was just red.

Turning to look at the man the creature gave a humanlike chuckle before speaking in a deep voice, "Don't look so surprised, you're aware of the existence of 'extra-terrestrials' am I right?" The man tried to scramble for the shotgun before the replica stretched its arms to grab it before he could. "Tsk tsk, can't have you trying to hit me with that. With this form it would definitely be able to pierce through this weak skin and we know how that will end. What? You're not going to say anything? Well I don't think that I could really blame you. After all, it's not every day that you see a shape shifter like me."

The man finally gathered his wits before asking, "Who…what are you? What is your name? And where did you come from?"

Like a switch being flipped the emotions that the alien was feeling changed from amusement to sorrow. He couldn't forget what circumstances happened which led to him being launched through space anyway. "My name does not matter at the moment. All you need to know is that YOU'LL be fine…for now. So just go home and drink your beer and act stupid with your buddies. This isn't the time for you to be meddling around in things that don't concern you HUMAN."

The gentle part of the man quickly realized that he probably pushed some kind of button with this strange creature. "I'm sorry if I offended you in some sort of way." Hearing a hum from the alien he continued, "How do you know all this? Our language and everything that I know, how do you know all of it?" This definitely surprised him. Unless this alien had been spying on him there was no likely explanation. Plus that explanation didn't seem very logical as the ship would have never crashed if that was the case.

The alien gave a grin, once again his emotions formed into amusement, before replying, "I am part of a shape-shifting alien race. Yes, as you can see we can do exactly like I just said. We grab a hold of some kind of living thing, any kind of species, and we copy its genetic code as our own. As you saw it's not exactly a walk in the park when we change form. Shape-shifting isn't natural so when we attempt it…yeah." The pain is even worse the first time that they do it, unless they decide to transform into something like fifty feet tall. "With that we also get a copy of that species' memories and thoughts. We keep our own thought process of course but I now know everything that you know and with that how to speak English. Since you know a little of Spanish I can speak that too, but I don't really feel like it. It's too annoying since you don't understand it THAT well. Now does that satisfy your questions?" The man shook his head and the alien sighed, "Well too bad, I'm not going to tell you anymore. You should be happy that I even told you that. I'm feeling generous today. Now enough talking, got it? Good." With that the alien started to leave.

"Wait! Don't leave yet, I…have a lot more to ask you." However, the replica had rushed into the woods and had disappeared from the man's sight. "Ah, this isn't good. Wait till the family hears about this!" They were all going to have a field day when he talks about this tale. Little did he know, the government had only been able to listen in on that part. They were extremely late. Too bad they didn't hear the whole conversation. How useless.

(At Area fifty-ugh…Zzzzz)

"Come on! Catch! Don't need brains to throw a football, huh?" With that everyone's favorite blue blob launched a football to the other side of the room where one of the other inhabitants was ready to catch it.

"Got it! Great throw B.O.B.! I'm actually impressed! Although, it isn't as good as mine, but it was still a nice throw!" Puffing out his chest proudly he brought the football back and threw the football. His arm gave way and he threw it to the far right. Right where another inhabitant was sleeping on a desk. With the small impact the thing sleeping on the desk woke up while doing crude karate poses.

"Wow…that was even better than my throw! The doctor didn't even need to move and it still went to him. Impressive!" Of course B.O.B. didn't understand how bad the throw was. What you gonna do though.

"Yes, yes that was _quite _impressive, Link. Maybe next time you could throw it to a person who's open and AWARE!" With that the doctor gave the football to B.O.B. and walked back over to his desk where he started going over some papers on evil invention ideas. He was wide awake now so there was no point in trying to go back to sleep.

"It was an accident…it had been a while since I played football." Excuses as usual. "It's about time that they actually got us one. Now it makes the time go by faster. It's also nice that they got a T.V. in here. And that's all thanks to Susan." Susan went on a whole spill about how they need to decorate the giant room since it was to her tastes. Of course the others didn't really care since they had been in the room for many years.

Doctor Cockroach gave a look around before he asked the question that was on his mind, "Where is Susan at? I figured she'd be here."

The Missing Link caught a catch from B.O.B. before responding, "She went out for some kind of publicity stunt. Some kind of charity or something like that. I didn't really pay attention. The general wouldn't let us go because he believed that 'we couldn't be trusted to behave well.' I wanted to go though. There hasn't been any activity lately and we've been stuck down here for a whole week! I'm so bored." Then he threw the football back at B.O.B. He had been waiting for some kind of emergency to happen which would allow them to reenter into society.

B.O.B. watched as the football sailed in a line drive straight to his face. With his mouth hanging wide opened he watched as the ball go straight into where his eye was. His eyeball bounced right out of his body and onto the ground next to him.. With his eye looking around he commented, "Dang, this is a nice look for me. You guys think that I should keep it?"

Doctor Cockroach shook his head than walked over. Really, despite the many times everybody had thought it would be more beneficial for him to have a brain, nobody did anything about it. Truth is everybody found him too hilarious, and they were worried that he would just disintegrate the brain. Doctor Cockroach picked up B.O.B.'s eyeball with disgust before saying, "No, I think you look better the way you have been this whole time. That is with this thing still attached to you." Then he switched the two and threw the football to the Missing Link.

B.O.B. looked down at this before saying, "But…I've been wanting to have a new look! Oh! I have an idea! I think I need a new walk!" Words of wisdom by B.O.B. let's hope that he doesn't come up with any more.

Both the Missing Link and Doctor Cockroach looked at B.O.B. with a deadpan expression before the Missing Link finally came up with what to say to that. "What?" It wasn't much, but what could you say to that?

B.O.B., however, was very eager to explain. "Well! You know how some people walk into a room and everyone notices. I need a take-notice walk!"

"I can't believe that I'm hearing this, even from YOU."

"That's rude!"

The sound of the big door opening caught their attention as the General flew in on his jetpack. The general would always laugh whenever he remembered Susan calling him a cyborg. He would cry from laughing so hard, if he was able to cry. "Monsters! It's time for you to go back out into the outside world! Something has come up."

The Missing Link threw up his hands in excitement before rushing out of the room. "Yes! Finally!"

The General watched as the Missing Link ran outside and turned to the other monsters before saying, "Well, I'll explain when we get to where we need to be. However, we need to pick Susan up first. I know that she should be in Modesto right now. Before you ask I don't know what the charity is about. Probably for some save the kittens type thing like that. Nothing important probably. Well, come on you two! We don't have time to waste!" Then the general was off.

Doctor Cockroach looked over and noticed that B.O.B. was walking while swinging his arms from side to side in a ridiculous manner. "B.O.B….is that supposed to be your new walk?"

"Yep!"

"It's unsightly. Stop it!" Although Doctor Cockroach would never let B.O.B. here it, but it definitely would get the attention of people.

(With Susan)

"And so with this new information, I believe that it is more beneficial for us to take extra care of any kittens that we find or own. If they're stuck in a tree rescue them anyway you can. When you see them on the street don't hesitate to take them home or even just feed them. It not only helps them, but it also helps us… it helps our souls." With that the audience clapped excitedly. What do you know…it was about saving the kittens. "Thank you to all of you for allowing me to come out here and talk to all of you! I will now let the mayor of Modesto speak for the remainder of today." How did they get the mayor to support this? With that she walked backwards and allowed the mayor to stand up on a podium to speak. Hey, when you're around fifty feet then you don't need a microphone.

Susan smiled at the scene as everybody started cheering and getting into his speech. Her plan on making this charity to help all of the helpless kittens had finally worked! She's saving the world one step at a time! I don't think that it's going to matter too much in the long run…even though kittens are freaking cute.

Looking up into the sky she noticed a person flying towards her…wait…flying? After waiting few a seconds she noticed that it was General Monger flying towards her on his jetpack. Waiting for him to get closer she said, "Oh! General, I'm not supposed to be back at the base yet. Why are you here?" She couldn't afford for him to take her away right now.

"We have something serious to talk about. Something important has happened. I've got the other monsters over in a clearing a few miles back. Come on, let's hurry!"

Leaning down so she could whisper she said, "I'm kind of busy right now. Can't the others deal with whatever it is? I really don't want to leave. Especially since it's going so well."

"No! We need you right now!"

"Plleeeaaassseeee."

"No!"

Susan pouted a little bit at this. "Fine. This is very important though. I don't know why you would want to pull me away from something as important as this, but oh well."

The General rolled his eyes at her before saying, "Really, Susan, is this really that important? It doesn't seem THAT important to me. Uh oh."

Seeing her eyes twitching at what he said he quickly tried to save himself. "Uh, you can stay here until you're finished. I'll just take the others and we can deal with it. I'm going to leave one of the agents here so that way he can contact me when you're finished. Just make sure that you check in with me." Then he quickly flew off towards where the three others were at. One, so he can get them to their location and two, because he wanted to escape from her.

Landing in front of the three he said, "Alright monsters, we have a serious situation to deal with. First of all, little, or big, Miss-save-the-planet will not be joining us until later so I'll just give you briefing right now. Earlier this morning we had ANOTHER visitor from outer space and he was located in the state of Missouri. Now, I don't know where it is now, but I do know that there was someone who had an encounter with the alien and that person will probably be the best bet that we have to find him. Any questions? Yes, Doctor Cockroach?"

"Yes, well, you say that it was an alien but do you have any proof of that?"

"A spaceship was found on the sight of the impact." That would be a clear indication as to what it was. Weird that it hadn't tried to dispose of its ship. It must not care.

"Ah, well there you go. Do you know what type of alien he is?"

"No, that's why we need to get there A.S.A.P.!"

"I'm the only one who gets to have to cool name with the dots!"

"Shut up B.O.B.!" This was from all of the others in the clearing. Even several agents keeping guard had said it.

(In Metrocity)

"Ha! Who's the greatest genius in the entire world? Me! That's who! With this new invention I will be able make whatever is zapped by its ray to become bigger! With this I'll be able to zap myself with it and become bigger! No super villain with super strength will be able to go toe to toe with me!" Megamind started jumping up and down in excitement at how pure genius, to him, it sounded.

Luckily Minion was here to try and put some sense into Megamind. "Um, sir…do you happen to have a ray that can shrink you after you become giant? Or you can just zap the super villain with the shrink ray and you wouldn't have to become a giant. That way it's MUCH easier to imprison the villain." Minion obviously did not think that it was such a great plan, obviously.

"Come on, Minion! Where's the fun in that! It would be such an epic battle if I were to become giant and battle against a super villain!"

"You keep on coming up with ways to battle super villains when the only one you ever fought, or will ever fight, was Titan. Don't you think that you should help around the city more often? I know that you want to fight a villain in a monumental fight, but you need to start doing the minor stuff around the city. Burglers or even just picking up trash in the park works. Plus Roxanne's been worried about you. She hasn't seen you in two days. You've been holed up in here for a good while."

Megamind gave a sigh at Minion's words. Why hadn't Minion told him this earler? That would have probably snapped him out of his state. "You're right, Minion. I'll go out in an hourish. Can you see if Roxanne is free during that time? It would be nice to see her."

Minion walked around to a computer and started to send an email to Roxanne. Minion doesn't like to use phones to deliver messages because the keys are too small for his hands. At least on Minion's custom made computer he can send emails without any problems. It was a gift from the city for aiding Megamind in defeating Titan. Pushing the send icon he started going through his inbox and noticed that he had received an urgent message. "Uh, sir, you might want to take a look at this." Moving his little fish body around in the tank to look at Megamind he gave a frown when he noticed that he was ignored.

"It doesn't matter Minion. I'm pretty sure that since it's sent to you I don't need to read it." He's got an hour before he had to leave. Why should he spend it reading somebody else's emails.

"Sir, it says it's for both of us. So you SHOULD come over here and read this with me. Now get off your lazy butt."

"Alright, alright. Now let's see what we got here." Walking over he noticed that it was sent by a familiar name. "Oh? General Mongeir sent that message to us? What a weird guy, he always gives me the shivers." Megamind can't ever say the man's name right so Monger would always get up in his face about it. Which made Megamind not have such a great opinion of the man, Megamind never takes kindly to people yelling right in his face like that. Then again that would make almost everybody have a bad opinion of the man.

Both of them started to read the message at the same time. When they both got to the important part of the message, the first part was Monger going into deep detail on how to say his name, it was amazing how much detail he put into that part of the email; both of their eyes widened at what they saw. Minion turned towards Megamind then asked, "Do you think that it could be dangerous?"

"I don't know Minion. I don't know. However! What I do know is that we need to make sure Roxanne knows about this so that way she can warn the public that an unknown alien has landed on Earth's soil!" Everybody would be able to rush to safety then everybody would be ok! The more who know the better!

"Sir…I don't think that's a good idea. The mass panic probably will end with somebody getting hurt at some point." It could also end up with the two of them getting hurt too.

"Ok, so we keep this a secret. Oh! Look here in the message not to tell anybody. How perfect! Seems like Mongier agrees with us! Let's go Minion! Onwards to Missourie!" Megamind then started running towards the new ship that he had built which would make it easy for them to get around the world.

"Sir, Roxanne replied and said she would love to see you. Could you wait another few hours before you start to investigate?" You can never say that Minion doesn't look out for Megamind.

Megamind stopped in his tracks at that. What was more important? His girl or the fate of the world? In the end he shrugged and went to find a good suit to wear. After all, when you're in a relationship your other is placed way above many things. Apparently in his eyes, MANY other things. "Well, if I must I must."

(With the Monsters)

Arriving in the small town of Forsyth they noticed that it wasn't very impressive. Some stores and restaurants here and there, surprisingly there were three fast food restaurants located not too far from each other. Clearly that area was the hangout spots. Since the house was nearby they started walking down into the neighborhoods, which oddly enough was near the McDonalds in town.

Doctor Cockroach looked around in amazement at the sight of the town. Even before he turned into a monster he lived in a big city, so a place like this is just strange to him. Although to them he was just as strange.

The Missing Link just tried to find some hot girls to gawk at and show off too. Although that plan failed, there just weren't many attractive, older women. Majority of women in Forsyth were married and the teenagers were still in high-school. Which SUCKS for college age kids.

B.O.B….well he was just looking everywhere with his mouth hanging open. That was until he shoved a random discarded piece of food from the street into him. People did clear out after that. Who would seriously want to see that?

After walking down a small road they found a house with a woodland area covering all over the area. It was a pretty nice house, aside from the fact that there were government agents located all over the yard and house. There was even a big crowd of people outside of the house behind some gates; obviously they were waiting for something big to happen.

The crowd started to part when they noticed that General Monger and the three monsters wanted to walk through. The four of them walked through just like Moses and the Israelites did the Red Sea. To General Monger this kind of behavior wasn't unnatural, but the three monsters were used to people either screaming and running or cheering as loud as they can. The complete silence and analytical gaze of the crowd was a little unnerving.

They never noticed a gray-skinned man give a grin then walk off into the woods. "Interesting, looks like this won't be as boring as I thought it was going to be."

Walking inside the house they noticed four people sitting on a couch while being questioned by a man and a woman. Obviously the two of them are the interrogators trying to get as much information that they can. A little girl, a teenage looking boy, a woman, and a man all sat on the couch and by the look on the man's face he was tired of being asked all these questions.

Luckily for him, General Monger came to the rescue. "Alright you two, that's enough. We'll take it from here." The two looked at each other before recalling every information that they received from the family. "Thank you. Now! I've been told that you," pointing at the man, "had come in contact with an extra terrestrial. Now like the two of them said all we figured out was he can shape-shift. Anything else that you might have forgotten Mr…" Quickly grabbing a file from a table nearby he continued, "Monty."

The man gave him a glare before he said, "No, the only thing that I know what he did was shape-shift into a form of me. Although his skin was gray and his eyes were pure red. No pupils or irises, but just red. It was a little disturbing."

"Why didn't you say this before?"

"Because I didn't think that it would be very important. The thing was a shape-shifter, which means he can change into anybody he wants right? I don't think he'll stick around here or stay looking like me since you guys would know what I look like."

"That would have been very helpful in the first place. You never know, aliens are tricky. They're just like monsters, you have to take EVERY possible outcome and idea or otherwise they might disappear from you from an outcome you never took seriously. If he is still disguised as you and still hiding around in this town then maybe we can find him before he does anything that will harm others. We don't know how dangerous this guy is."

"Yeah! Shame on you! This is all your fault!"

"Shut up, B.O.B., And it's not COMPLETELY his fault!"

"Who are they?" The voice from the teenage boy rang through the entire living room. It was a soft voice, but it was loud enough that it caught everyone in the room's attention.

Doctor Cockroach immediately answered for the other two, "We are some of the monsters who saved the earth from Gallaxhar a while back. The rest aren't here with us right now. What's your name, boy?"

"Dustin. This is my family. Dad told me the story too. I was hoping that you would have caught the alien by now, I would really like to meet him. It seems like it would be interesting."

General Monger was very eager to put that idea down. "No! There will be no further interaction by the alien and populace. We can't just allow a child like you to meet with an alien. It's too risky, who knows what he could do to you!"

"I'm not a kid! Why doesn't anybody notice that fact!" With that he attempted to storm out of the house, but it failed due to a big guard not allowing him to leave. "See? I should have the right to leave this house but you won't let me out!" He walked over and sat back down with the rest of his family on the couch.

"That has nothing to do with you being a child, although you are one. It has everything to do with us not having any idea how dangerous this thing is, so you will stay here where it's safe. You're father has had some interaction with the alien and we have no idea what it wanted with you."

"Maybe it's just like my dad told you guys, he just wanted to investigate where the noise is coming from and the alien just talked to him?"

"EVERY possible outcome!"

"That is an outcome!" Well the teenager has a point. The General just contradicted himself.

"Guys, calm down. How about this, we'll take a look around the area and hopefully we'll some sort of clue as to where the alien is. Deal?" Doctor Cockroach said to try to diffuse the situation. It wouldn't be good for the General to get overexcited; a good look around the area will help to calm the General if he had less to worry about. Plus the teenager definitely did not want to get on the bad side of General Monger. It would only spell trouble for him in the future.

"Fine. Link! I want you to stay here with me while Cockroach and B.O.B. look around the location for the alien. Now off you go! At least we can have one area cleared of suspicion."

(Five Minutes Later with the Doctor and B.O.B.)

"So do you think that the family did it?"

"B.O.B., we are investigating to see if we can find the location of where the alien is. We aren't investigating a murder case."

"I've always wanted to say that though. Oh! I know what we could do! I'll be Sherlock Holmes and you can be Watson! Genius right?"

Doctor Cockroach gave a big sigh. "First of all, I would be a better choice to be Sherlock Holmes, second of all, you don't match either Watson or Holmes, and third of all, that's ridiculous and we are not going to play that."

B.O.B. showed his disappointment with a big whine. "Come on! You know it'd be fun! At least it wouldn't be boring when we catch the killer."

"Again…we aren't catching a killer, but an alien. So just keep your eyes out for him."

"Well, I could be a killer, if it seems like it would benefit me then I wouldn't mind doing it." The two of them turned around quickly when they heard the voice.

"See! I told you it was a killer."

"He didn't murder anyone. Now since we found you, I'm going to have to ask that you come with us peacefully please." He wouldn't let this alien get away. It would cause more problems if he was able to escape.

The alien raised an eyebrow at him. Did the bug seriously think that he would be able to tell him what to do? "I don't really have any plans on going with you to be kept in a cage for who knows how long. Besides, I still haven't figured out what I want to do. Trust me when I say that there are many, MANY choices of what to do. Once I have an idea I'll get back with you."

B.O.B. gave him a thumbs up. "Ok, sounds good. I hope that you find out what you want to do. Hey, maybe you could be a chef. You could make a lot of different types of meals than I would be able to eat them. That'd be nice." B.O.B. stared into the distance, imagining all the food that he could have.

"I don't think that's what he meant B.O.B. Why don't you just capture him so we can get this over with."

"Righty-o!"

B.O.B. launched himself to the alien in hopes that he could capture him. It failed as the alien jumped to the side and launched himself at Doctor Cockroach. When he reached Doctor Cockroach his limbs once again stretched and wrapped around Doctor Cockroach.

"Great job Doc! You caught him!"

"B.O.B. help me!" Right as he said that the alien started glowing the eerie green color before he jumped off of the Doctor, who fell to the ground in exhaustion. Once he took a few steps away his body started to change. Bones bending and growing just like when he shape-shifted the first time, however; the alien wasn't scream in pain this time. Although he was gritting his teeth at the pain. Finally, the alien's form was complete and he transformed into an exact copy of Doctor Cockroach.

"Well, this form is definitely different than the one that I recently had. I feel like my intellect had increased a lot. Tell me, are you some kind of inventor?"

Doctor Cockroach actually gave him a glare and attempted to stand up. Although he could hardly move, he refused to show weakness to this copy, who is turning into a possible threat. "Yes, I am. The reason I'm like this is because of an invention that I had made."

"Interesting. Hmm, from your memories I noticed something ESPECIALLY interesting. My entire planet is ruled over by one ruler, while this planet is filled with multiple nations. It wasn't till this form that I got a better view of this world's history. Thank you for studying history by the way. What I noticed that when it comes to this world there's something that is the greatest weakness." He then gave a grin as he said, "Fear. Just like a child is afraid of the dark or a germaphobe is afraid of germs, they will take extra precautions to avoid what it is they fear."

B.O.B. started nodding his head. Even he understood what he was saying. However, he had no idea where it was going. Doctor Cockroach had a sinking feeling in his gut as he quickly came to the conclusion, although he didn't want to just blurt it out in case it wasn't right. So instead he asked, "Where are you going with this?"

"Well, too much division among the nations. Even allies are weary of the other and look for a perfect opportunity to stab the other in the back. While it would take a while to complete the plan it would certainly be more beneficial in the long run. Let's just say that I finally have an idea of what it is I want to do. Now if you can't figure that out on your own, then that's your problem. So no more questions. Got it? Good."

With that the alien rushed off before B.O.B. could catch him. Doctor Cockroach gritted his teeth. It was just like Gallaxhar all over again. Although, this guy seemed like he would be a little harder to deal with. He had no proof of that, it was just a hunch that he had. "B.O.B. we need to get to the General, NOW!"

Surprisingly, B.O.B. was able to read the tone of Doctor Cockroach's voice. "Hey, Doc…is that alien going to be an enemy."

"I think so B.O.B. I think so."

(With Susan, Thirty Minutes Later)

It was starting to get dark. The charity event went on a lot longer than she expected it too. However, it seems like it was a huge success. Turning around she looked down and saw a man in a suit with some cool sunglasses covering his eyes. Great, just like the stereotypical government agent. "So…how are we going to contact the General?"

The man put up his index finger trying to show that he meant to wait a minute. Luckily Susan was a patient woman so she waited for the agent to get a hold of the General with one of his devices. Finally, after a few seconds of watching the man talk to the general he pointed it up, indicating that she needed to take it.

Leaning down and picking it up as carefully as she could, she talked where she thought that the speaker was at. "Hello?"

"About time you answered! The situation just got even more serious!" Her eyes widened at that, but the General continued, "I'm not going to tell you over the line, but we are trying to get back to base as quickly as possible. In fact, we are on our way right now! So head back to base and we will meet you there. Over." The line went dead.

Susan's hands started to shake as she was starting to get extremely nervous. The General hardly ever used that tone in any type of situation, so whatever it is that just happened must have really spooked him. Without realizing it her hands clenched and she crushed the device that was in her hands. "Oops, sorry about that. Um, could you take me back to base please?"

The agent shrugged and started walking to where the transport was located with Susan following right behind him.

(Later at the Base)

Susan watched as the three other monsters and the General walked inside their giant room Insectasaurus looked around the room and gave a happy sound after seeing that everybody is back. When it woke up earlier it noticed that everybody had left. Of course it didn't know why, but it patiently waited for everybody to come back.

The Missing Link walked up to Insectasaurus and patted its stomach. "Hey there big guy, missed us?" Hearing it give off a sound that meant yes he continued, "Well that's good. I missed you too buddy. That's what you get for sleeping in so late. You miss out on all of the big stuff that we go through. Right guys?" He looked over to the group that had just returned, although it seemed as if he was trying to avoid Doctor Cockroach.

The General shook his head. He still hasn't gotten over what happened earlier? Well he'll just have to deal with it. Finally, the General looked at Susan and said, "Right now let's focus on the problem that's plaguing us right now. This is a matter of national security so listen closely. This is the situation as far as I know it. When we left to go to Missouri all we knew was that another alien had landed inside Earth's atmosphere." Pausing for Susan to give a small gasp he then continued, "Next thing I knew I was questioning the family when Doctor Cockroach and B.O.B. came back from there look around."

(The First Flashback, Five Minutes After The Encounter)

_The General was standing over a desk while looking out the window and gave a sigh of annoyance. The family wouldn't give him ANY sort of information that could be useful. On top of that, the teenager, Dustin, kept on arguing with him and the Missing Link. So far this whole day had been useless. Nothing seemed to be working. At this rate they might not be able to find the alien. Hopefully when the other two come back they will have some more news to give to the investigation. Also he checked his phone and noticed that Megamind's Minion had responded to the email. He can only hope that the two of them also find something out._

_ He looked out the window and saw B.O.B. and Doctor Cockroach emerging from the trees. "Finally, those two are back."_

_ His words caught the attention of the Missing Link, who turned away from his staring contest with Dustin to look at the General. "They're finally back? It shouldn't have taken them this long to take a quick look around the area."_

_ The General ignored his words as he watched as B.O.B. rushed to the doorstep and Doctor Cockroach just fell to the ground on his knees. This means that something DID happen and it probably wasn't good. "General! You need to come outside and help the Doc right now!"_

_ The General turned to Link who caught the message and walked outside so he could put the doctor's arm around his shoulder. "What happened to you? You look like you've been running ten days straight with no brakes?"_

_ "Just wait a little longer. I want to tell the General what's going on before say anything else." It was an unusual voice for the doctor for it sounded like he hadn't had some water in a long time._

_ "Well, don't worry, Doc. Once we get inside you're going to lie down on the couch so you can relay the story to all of us. Plus we'll get you some water so that it will be easier to understand you." The urgent look that was etched on the Doctor's tired face would give anybody the shivers at the possibility of hearing what caused this type of reaction._

_ Once he laid the Doctor onto the couch he had the mother of the family quickly run into their kitchen just so she could fill up a glass of water for the Doctor. Once she got the glass to him he quickly drank it before he turned to the General and said, "I don't think that you should have these people here for this. This is a…serious matter. And thank you for the water by the way. It helped out a lot."_

_ The woman gave a warm smile before replying, "No thanks is needed. Why don't I get all of us and go into another room so you can talk in private with the…monsters." It felt weird to call them that with them in the room. Then she gathered the rest of the family up, while giving a glare to Dustin who almost protested leaving, and took them to the complete other side of the house._

_ The General looked at Doctor Cockroach and said, "Ok, now tell me exactly what is going on."_

_ "Well…" Then Doctor Cockroach relayed to him what happened to him and B.O.B. while they were out in the woods. "And because of the way he worded it…I think that he's planning to take over the world."_

_ The Missing Link was quick to disagree, "I really don't think that's the case. Why would the alien even hint at the fact that he wanted to take over this world. Perhaps he was just…exaggerating or something. Probably just wanted to hear himself talk."_

_ Doctor Cockroach shook his head before responding, "I believe the fact that he told us was because he was interested in how things would play out. The way he talked was familiar. It was like he was just playing. As if everything that he's going to do isn't that important. Like us resisting is what he wants, or perhaps he said that so we'll give up more easily. I'm not sure because he didn't say why he told us, but don't rule out that possibility. We need to look at every possible outcome seriously, just like the General said earlier."_

_ B.O.B. decided it was time to give his input. "Yeah! The guy was all creepy and mean. He's probably going to try and hurt some people." The Missing Link turned his head in surprise over to B.O.B. He agreed with Doctor Cockroach too?_

_ Something switched inside of him. A rage started boiling up from out of nowhere. "You can't seriously be thinking that this is the case. Just because Gallaxhar wanted to take over the planet doesn't mean that every alien who enters into this galaxy wants to do the same thing. Can't you guys accept that?"_

_ "Why is this so hard for you to comprehend? The evidence is all around you. Just accept that I'm right and you're opinion on the matter is wrong."_

_ "Really? How do we know for sure that you are in the right here? You brought back no audio or visual recording and you just expect us to trust your word? On top of that he never gave you a direct answer and even if he did mean to say that he could be lying."_

_ "Why are you being so pig-headed? Why would I lie to any of you about this? If what I am saying right now was found to be false then I would be in serious trouble. I would never lie when it comes to stuff like this. So get your head out often your arse and actually listen to what I am saying!" At this moment the both of their heads were almost butting heads they were that close._

_ The General roughly pushed the two of them apart. "We're not going to get anywhere if the two of you keep on fighting! I've decided that we're going to go back to base for now and figure out our next move in this case. Hopefully by then someone I know could have found something useful to the investigation."_

_ Even though they kept on glaring at each other the both of them nodded before separating and the Missing Link stormed outside. Doctor Cockroach and everybody left in the room stared at him as he started walking up the road by himself. Pushing his way through the crowd that was still there. Finally the Doctor spoke, "I have no idea what just happened there, but let's try to forget about it for now. I'll tell the family that we are leaving for now, you two go ahead and go up to the transport. I'll be up there in a few minutes."_

_ Agreeing to the plan the General and B.O.B. started treading their way up to where the transport was located._

_ Meanwhile, a certain green monster was thinking to himself. 'What happened there? Why did I just become angry and burst like that just because I found out that the Doctor didn't agree with me?"_

(End of Flashback. With the Alien)

Sitting on a bench on the park, he watched as he was sitting on a bench just watching a man. It had taken a while after the talk encounter with the monsters, but he was able to go on a plane to the location of this certain individual. In order to continue with the plan it would need to have the knowledge that this person had.

"Look at you just chatting away. I can't wait to see your face when you realize that you were used in the center of my plan." It was sickening how the man can just chat away with the woman right next to him without any sort of care in the world. This man had to know SOMETHING that will be of some use down the road. Even if he didn't then what would it matter? With that increase of intellect he will be able to make the entire world bow down to him.

"Megamind…soon your mind will be mine."

* * *

Let me just make this clear. I live in the State of Missouri and have nothing against it, I just thought it would be funny. Plus I do live in Forsyth and it suuuuucksss. Hoped you enjoyed!


End file.
